Riper of the Waterfalls
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Twins find a treasure worth more then life and when one dies they give it up for life.


Riper of the Waterfall -Terilyn  
  
The crystalline breeze moaned as it caressed the waves of long wild grass; the small village of Elli Stone. Humble houses huddled in the method of their making, all old, and all forgotten. When old enough the children lift the village anticipating a future; like those of the gods in the fables and songs. The only ones to return where the ones that would be buried next to their family graves in the forsake fields near forests of lost children, and paths of lost dreams.  
  
It wasn't a terrible place, just barren to the common eye. They thought of their home as nothing more then the past and never gave any thought of its distinct benefits; the land was richer then a man could dream of. But the riches of such would never be touched for they had been hidden for what more think forever, and in the place they were hidden there was held a holder; untamed and atrocious. And this is how the holder feel in love with one of the most unsullied soul there ever was, is, and ever will be.  
  
Infinitude shades of greens washed the world around her. She was as cold as ice, but even ice has its melting points and nature was hers. Trees touched the cerulean sky and the roots rippled out in every direction of the forests floor. With a roll of cat green eyes she flung herself onto an old wood-n-rope swing and sighed. Home was always home she thought as her feet drug in the pine needles; wafting a spicy scent into the air. Nothing seemed to have changed, nothing but the people; older, angrier, and more bitter then ever. Her pink lips curled. "And I came back here to grace them with my depressing morals and disbeliefs of a man in the clouds." Her head snapped around at the sound of a braking branch. "Odelyn Sinclair, don't you ever think that your larger form would break that historic excuse of a swing?" A replica of her asked, arms crossed, hair penned into a pony tail and black clothing revealingly tight. "As I see it, if it could have held you in your pudgy days then holding me would be apparent." Odelyn replied arrogantly leaving her twin to deal with the smug remark of her past husky self.  
  
"Odelyn, Odilia." A faint voice called from a distance. The girls raced towards the link of their souls. A larger woman with soft brown hair and green eyes smiled over her shoulder. "Darlings could you help me, please?" she asked in her sweet tone that only a mother with extreme penitence could muster up after a two day drive with bickering twin girls reaching their hormonal peeks. Both nodded and fought over the aid they provided. Their mother sighed and shook her head; only a few years to go then they'd be on their own. Her thought suddenly saddened her; she would also be alone. "Stop fighting, more helping dears." Odilia snatched the biggest box and smirked. "Don't worry mother with my help we'll be done in no time." She empathized herself as her body strained to keep up with the heavy load she insisted on moving. "Imbecile." Odelyn mumbled as she carried two smaller boxes, one on top of the other.  
  
The old scarlet house stood proudly away from the others that were built nearly connected. Its golden frames and creamy shaded fence made the house very pleasing to the eye. "Very chic." she noted to herself as she walked into the main entrance. The inside was completely incomparable to the outside but still held an appealing taste that was purely her mothers. "Do you like it?" She placed the boxes next to the others and nodded to her unsure parent. "I say you've done a breathtaking job by the looks of the other homely places in this cavity." Her mother scuffed for words as she playfully struck her daughter's shoulder. "This village is not a cavity Odelyn. It's a very modest community." Odelyn smirked as she turned towards the open double doors. "Modest is the same thing as small." As she chuckled from her mother's defiance she headed towards the remaining box. "A fridge. Hum." She turned towards the house when she heard a small grunt; turning back she snickered at the sight of her twin trying to lift the enormous box. "Don't just stand there, help me you dolt!" Odelyn crossed her arms and slyed. "I'd rather watch thank you."  
  
The glass broke against the odd side of the door and their mother snapped once again. "Leave your sister alone Odelyn!" The heartless twin opened the bed room door and she made a face at the bed redden girl. "Get out you impaired beast!" Odelyn giggled madly as another object hit the closing door. "Odelyn!" With a heavy sigh the pest made her way towards the staircase; below her mother stood tapping her left foot; always her left foot when mad and right foot when waiting. "Please leave your sister alone. I swear if I hear one more sound from you two I'll ground you both." She warned. Odelyn nodded and returned to the provisos task of making her back- aching sibling sorry for ever being born. Opening the door she ran in; her bare feet hitting the hard wood floor and a dash as she jumped onto the bed. "Mother!" Odilia screamed as if in agony followed by her sister's chuckle. "Odelyn!"  
  
The meal was silent besides small talk and glares. Odelyn sat across from Odilia and behaved. Their mother took their plates and lift to retrieve dessert. The silence of the room only lasted for a second. "You may have grounded me, but you've also grounded yourself you distasteful little imp!" Odilia hissed under her breath. Odelyn kicked her from under the table and shot her a look of innocence. "Who me?" The other twin huffed as she kicked her sister in return. With an impassive shrug Odelyn's grin widened. "It was worth it don't you think?" 


End file.
